reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4th Hale
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Quiet Man page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew jack Why don't u like playing as jack? : He's more depress and not as fun as John.Quiet Man 19:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Like it says at the bottom of the pic. Verydemotivational.com. Like failblog, and the cheesburger network. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Marston "Other zombies will ignore him until he provokes them" - that's what his page says. I personally haven't played that much as 'Zombie Marston', so I don't know for sure. --Anon talk 03:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories A lot of the categories you just added don't belong on the pages you've added them too. Please read this policy to find out how things should be categorized. --Anon talk 07:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pictures I think you need to be a little more conscientious when adding pictures. Several times over the last few days I've had to remove pics you've added to galleries because the pic is already the one posted in the article infobox or already exists somewhere within the page's gallery. I need you to stop adding unnecessary pictures - especially because a lot of them are just derivative of my own uploads. You know that you get achievement credit for posting pictures in articles when they've already been uploaded? So you don't have to rename my screencaps as your own, you can just use the ones I made and you'll still get achievement points. This also keeps us from archiving the same pic multiple times. Please make your edits where they are necessary, I have several other things I'd rather be doing than cleaning up after you. Cheers! -JackFrost23 18:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Okay whatever to me they were not unecessary.Quiet Man 19:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmmmm. That seems rather dismissive. Like you don't intend to comply... ::Well, since my 'nice' approach didn't impress you, let me put it this way then: ::If you continue to place pictures in galleries that are already on the page somewhere (either in the infobox or the gallery) or place them in places where they don't belong (such as when you put a pic from Liar's Dice on the Poker page) I will assume you are achievement boosting and will ban you. ::Have I made myself clear? :- JackFrost23 20:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::I already understand and secondly I wasn't achievement boosting. Quiet Man 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Triple XP Hi! I wish I could tell you when but Rockstar has them at a moments notice. The only way to know ahead of time is to follow rockstar on Twitter and/or Facebook and watch for when they announce them. They usually let you know an hour in advance. Or if you happen to be playing Red Dead a message pops up saying that triple XP is in effect. Also my friends let me know if I don't tell them first. If I find out I'll try to post on the wiki but they can happen at any time. One was yesterday, and I missed most of it. : Well it does sound very interesting.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 19:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Undoing edits There are a couple of ways of undoing edits. When viewing differences between revisions and if it's the most recent edit then you can press the (undo) button/link that appears to the right of the revision date and time. After pressing "undo", it will show you the changes you're about to make, hit "Publish" and you're done. If the page has been vandalized a couple of times, you'll need to go into the pages history and choose the revision you want to restore. Find the last good version of the article, press the edit button (this will tell you that you're editing an old version of the article), check if the changes you're making are correct and then press publish. More info can be found here. --Anon talk 18:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Female gamer No I don't know when triple XP will be for Australia. But if you keep an eye on Rockstar's Twitter or Facebook you can usually figure it out. They usually have a post saying triple xp in an hour, so just log on an hour later. Rockstar never tells us the time it starts until the day of. And thanks! We female gamers are out there. I've been gaming all my life since the NES! Lucky? Damn man, 2 lucky edits? Tslat 00:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Words From A Retard You have such a trashy mouth. And I'm WAY smart than all of you and everyone else, you little shady bastard. Stop coming in people's business, do you think its okay to make fun of people over the internet, not take them seriously and being a pussy in person? Heh, I bet its your own fucking ego thats taking over the size of your gentials. I was just going through your stupid message you left on my talk page at L.A. Noire. Stop getting into people's business, you talk bullshit. You need to shut the fuck up and get a damn life. Unlike you and Tom I have a life and job and further your little 16 year old ass is just a coward so grow up buddy. Things that has nothing to do with you stay out of it. This is the internet buddy. And if you got problems with people over the internet, talk to them directly if you got the guts and balls enough to do so you little bitch. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 12:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You can go on and keep on flaming like a pussy cat you are over the internet with no life other than stalk people's pages in Wikia, even find out where they live and all that kind of bullshit. You don't see me doing all that gayish stuff. Your such a faggot. Don't stalk boys over the internet you homo and I was also going through several of your edits over at L.A. Noire, stalking this guy named Atnoaly, and claiming you found out where he lives? Wow seriously, do you have a life. I bet you have no fucking parents nor some other relative to take care of you or something but rather your a bum in a street, eating trash of garbages and batheing in the sewers. Your a freaking type of guy that shouldn't even be on Wikia thanks to your gayness and stalking crap. Leave messages on my page all you want. At least I got a job as a transit worker and a life. What about you ya little fool? Just a fuckface who stalks people and get into people's business over at Wikia and all because you wanna back up for your friend Tom. Do I give a fuck? I only came here at Wikia to help out and give some sources, but that didn't work out fine. Anyways, go getta a fucking life you scumbag. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 12:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I am not even generally an editor on the Wikia network anyways, besides, I have a life and job and I'm two years older than you and Tom. I already cutted all my ties at Wikia all because of you clowns don't know shit about my point-of-views but rather get your way. I'm out for work, ta-ta you dirty ass motherfucker. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 12:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Come on? Why aren't you saying anything back you punk ass? After all that shit you said to me back at L.A. Noire Wiki. If none of you fucking clowns haven't got in my way or tried to understand what my point-of-views really are then maybe I wouldn't have been this cruel which I AM you sick bastard. PitfulVengeanceRevenge 13:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you actually think I would just let crackheads offend me over the internet like nothing and let them off the hook so easily especially when they don't get my point-of-views? Fools! PitfulVengeanceRevenge 13:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC)